


seasons change

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, High School AU, RedBeauty, RedQueen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ruby is the popular quarterback who's dating regina, the head cheerleader. belle is a nerd and in love with ruby. emma is a player and has a thing for regina. </p><p>or</p><p>the typical high school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Mess With Regina Mills, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU. No magic at all. Ruby and Emma have a g!p and Mary Margaret is Ruby's sister. 

Ruby Lucas smiled politely at the group of cheerleaders who were clearly flirting with her. The Warriors of Storybrooke High had just won the last game of the season thanks to her; the quarterback.

"You were amazing in the field, Ruby." Lily, a blonde cheerleader said, batting her eyes at the brunette.

"Totally. You're even hotter when you're playing." Megan, a honey haired girl winked at her and Ruby couldn't help but smirk.

The smile soon left her lips though when her very pissed off girlfriend approached them.

"Back off, sluts! I suggest you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend if you don't want to do extra laps after getting your asses kicked by me, monday after practices!" The short girl shouted in their faces.

The girls knew better than to argue with their bitchy leader. They all knew too well how mean the head cheerleader could be, especially if it had anything to do with her star girlfriend. The two girls scoffed and left cursing under their breath and murmuring how much of a bitch Regina really was and how they couldn't believe someone as nice as Ruby was dating her.

"Gina, you didn't have to call them sluts, you know." Said the quarterback, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's slim waist.

"Well, that's exactly what they are. Cheap sluts. Always throwing themselves at you. Ugh! And you," She pointed a finger at her girlfriend's chest. "You really enjoy it, don't you? I saw that stupid smirk on your face." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her girlfriend.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was really cute when she was jealous like this. She cupped the cheerleader's face with one hand, trying to get the tiny brunette to face her but Regina refused to do so.

"Baby, c'mon. You know full well that I don't give a shit about them. Yeah, the attention and compliments are kinda... Flattering. There's no point in denying, but that's all." Regina still didn't seem convinced so the taller girl continued. "Babe, can we please just let it go? I've just won a game, everyone's happy and Phillip's throwing a party. Let's not fight right now, ok? Let's celebrate." She placed a few kisses on her girlfriend's neck and smiled when the girl moaned softly.

"You're lucky you're so damn charming, Lucas." Said Regina, finally wrapping her arms around the quarterback's neck.

"I try, baby. I try." She leaned down and they kissed, as passionately as always, for a few seconds before holding hands and leave the school to get ready for the party. 

* * *

Belle French was a lot of things. She was a vegan. She was a straight A student. She was the captian of the Decathlon Club. She was a compulsive reader. But if there was something Belle French was not it was delusional. She knew she was at the bottom of social pyramid at school, she knew she was bullying material. So, of course, she knew she didn't stand a chance with a certain quarterback.

Belle fell in love with Ruby as soon as her eyes laid on her in freshman year. The girl was so beautiful with her wavy hair, plump red lips and those gorgeous green eyes. Back then Ruby wasn't the golden girl yet, she was just a shy freshman who would hang with Jefferson and go on and on about some comic book. Belle found it really cute and after a few weeks her best friend, Ashley, finally convinced her to go talk to the girl. But that was when Regina Mills came into the picture.

Regina was the youngest head cheerleader ever at Storybrooke High. The girl was just a freshman like them and already ruled the school. The cheerleader coach was totally impressed by the young teen boldness, and of course her wicked moves, so she immediately kicked the previous head cheerleader out and Regina became the new Head Bitch.

And when Belle aproached her dream girl that fine October morning, ready to tell her about her feelings, she found Regina Mills sitting on Ruby's lap and playing with her hair while telling her she should join the football team so they could date. The next minute the cheerleader tongue was inside Ruby's mouth and Ruby was holding her waist, pulling her closer. And Belle was running away and crying her eyes out. 

* * *

"Sup, Belle?" Emma Swan's voice brought the girl back to reality.

"Oh my God, Emma. You scared me!"

Emma rolled her eyes at her nerd friend's drama. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

The game was over and the hallways were empty by now. _Spying on the golden couple_. Belle thought to herself. "I just needed something from my locker. You know, some books. I'm going home now. Congratulations by the way, it was a really good game."

She started walking to the exit, she just wanted to go home and sleep. The blonde followed her though and circled her waist with her arm. "Home, really French? Phillip is throwing a party and you're coming." Belle was about to protest but Emma cut her off. "And that's final. Let's go." Emma held the brunette's hand and walked her to the parking lot.

"Oh no, no, no Emma! I can't go to a party in these clothes."

"You're just fine, Bells. Your skirt is short enough and I know your parents aren't home, so don't try to get away from this. Cause you can't, _cherry_."

Belle just groaned and followed the blonde to the car. 

* * *

The music was loud and everyone had red cups in their hands. Regina was grinding against her girlfriend, her ass gyrating on the quarterback's growing erection. She smiled wickedly when she felt the girl squeezing her waist hard, bringing her body closer to hers, her hard-on poking her ass as she kissed up her neck.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now, babe."

Regina turned her head and gave her girlfriend a short kiss. "I can make an idea." She breathed on the taller girl lips, rolling her ass on her now painfully hard dick, causing Ruby to throw her head back and moan out in pleasure.

"For God sake, you two. Stop having dressed sex in front of everyone!"

Ruby opened her eyes to find her sister, Mary Margaret, and David her boyfriend, in front of them. Mary was midly disgusted at her sister and her girlfriend impromptu 'dancing' while David was just smirking. Regina rolled her eyes and Ruby simply laughed.

"A little dry humping never hurt nobody, sis!" Ruby winked at her older sister, who just shook her head and held her boyfriend's hand before leaving.

"Your sister is such a prude... And a cock-block!" Said Regina, after the couple left. She turned around to face her girlfriend.

"I thought you two had somehow become friends?" Asked the quarterback, circling her girl's waist.

"I wouldn't say friends. Let's just say we tolerate each other."

"Well, at least you don't make fun of her anymore."

"Oh, but I do. Just not in front of her." She faked and innocent smile and Ruby laughed shaking her head.

"You're impossible, babe."

They shared a heated kiss until they got interrupted by two drunk off their asses August and Graham.

"Yo, Ruby! We're playing Call of Duty outside, yeah kinda had to move the tv and the couch, anyway let's-" Graham was cut off by the quarterback.

"You moved the couch outside? Does Phillip know? It's about to rain, dumbasses! His mom is gonna kill him if it ends up ruined!"

Graham and August just stared back at her like they didn't get a single word she said. Ruby sighed and looked back at her girlfriend. "I'm gonna have to take care of this, babe. Seems like David and I are the only sober ones. I'll be right back, ok?" She kissed her girl's cheek and left with her drunk friends.

Regina just sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She found Emma sitting on the floor, head resting on the wall, eyes closed, the fly of her jeans open and an empty bottle of vodka in hand.

"Charming." Said the brunette, as sarcastically as she could and rolling her eyes.

Emma opened up her eyes and faced the cheerleader. The blonde flashed her a fake smile. "Oh, Regina. Hey there,  _dear_. Long time no see. How have you been since that fine night I spent between your legs?"

Regina looked around to make sure no one heard what the blonde said and then she leaned down, facing her closely. "You say another word about this and I cut your little pecker off, Swan!"

Emma laughed drunkenly. "But babe, you know full well I'm anything but little. The biggest you ever had, if I remember well."

"I'm serious, Emma. Keep your mouth shut." Regina was about to threaten the blonde some more but someone entered the kitchen, causing her to just fake a smile of her own and leave. 

* * *

Regina was sitting sideways on Ruby's lap, kissing all over the taller brunette's neck. But all the while her eyes were glued on a certain blonde who was making out with one of the cheerleaders. Regina knew she shouldn't be staring at her. She knew Emma was trouble. But as much as she hated to admit, she just couldn't forget the passionate night they spent together a few weeks ago. Emma has made her feel so good in a way Ruby could only dream of. She felt so bad for cheating on her girlfriend and yet she couldn't tell her the truth. She knew Ruby would never forgive her and she just couldn't lose her. She loved Ruby. Emma was just a little crush and a mistake she would never make again.

"Can we go now?" She softly asked on her girlfriend's ear.

Ruby didn't reply. Honestly, she didn't even hear her girlfriend. She was too busy staring at August and Belle. The drunken boy was all over the girl and Belle looked like she desperately wanted to run. Stupid August didn't know when to stop. Poor Belle, the girl was so damn innocent, so damn cute and pretty. Wait... What?

"Ruby!"

"What?" Asked the quarterback finally looking at her girlfriend.

"Were you checking out some girl? I'm right here!" Regina couldn't tell who Ruby was staring at but she knew it had to be a girl.

"What? No. What? Don't be absurd." Ruby let out a little forced laugh. Regina just stared back at her and the taller girl sighed. "It's August. He's drunk and he's all over Belle."

Regina glanced them for a second and looked back at her girlfriend. "And?"

"And she obviously doesn't want him there. I should go there and-"

Regina sighed and cut her off. "You're not going anywhere. I'm tired that you always have to leave me alone because of your jerk friends. French is old enough to take care of herself, damn there's a lot of people in this room, it's not like he's gonna rape her or something. I wanna go home now and I need you to take me."

Ruby took a deep breath before answering the cheerleader. Regina could be such a spoiled brat sometimes. "I'll go there whether you like it or not. Belle is my friend and I won't let him bother her anymore. Look, she can come with us and I take both of you home. Ok? It's gonna be a minute."

"Perfect, Ruby. Just perfect."

Regina was all about car sex and Ruby wanted to take French with them. And she was so damn oblivious that she would probably drop Regina first because her house was closer than Belle's. Way to ruin her night. The cheerleader left the crowded living room, catching Emma's eye. Ruby ignored her girlfriend's drama and walked to August and Belle and Emma took the opportunity to go after Regina. She dismissed the blonde cheerleader she was making out with and went after the brunette. She found her sitting on the porch staircase and sat down next to her.

"Hey cutie, what you're doing here all by yourself?" She asked, flashing her a flirty smile.

Regina looked the other way. "Get lost, Swan."

"I could take you home, you know. You obviously don't wanna be here anymore and your girlfriend is too busy playing the hero again."

Regina had to laugh at the blonde's words. "Take me home, Emma? Really? After emptying a bottle of vodka?"

"Oh please, that bottle was half empty when I started it. Trust me, I'm good. Come on, run away with me. I know you like bad boys better than heroes." She whispered on the brunette's ear, causing Regina to shiver. "See, you always get goosebumps when you're with me." The blonde smiled victoriously.

Regina faced Emma and showed her a sweet fake smile. "Too bad the hero always gets the girl, right?" She stood up and walked to Ruby's car to wait for her there.

"Just you're not the girl for her. Don't forget that heroes like sweet innocent girls." Emma yelled from the stairs. "Bitches like you are meant for motherfuckers like me." She smiled widely at the look on Regina's face. "See you around, cutie." She winked and blew her a kiss before stepping inside the house to find the blonde she was about to fuck. 

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Ruby. I didn't know how to get rid of him." Belle smiled sweetly at her savior.

"You're welcome." Ruby smiled back. It took her five minutes to finally get August to leave Belle alone without a fight but she did it. "Do you want me to take you home? I'm leaving anyway, Regina is in a hurry."

Belle would have said yes if Ruby hadn't mention the head cheerleader. It would be awful to be in the same car with the girl she loves and her girlfriend.

"Oh there's no need to. Emma will take me home. But thank you anyway."

"Emma? No. She drank quite a lot, I won't let you get in a car with her. Come on, you coming with us." Ruby took the other brunette's hand and tried to ignore the shiver she felt down her spine at the touch.

"Ruby, please-" Belle tried but Ruby cut her off.

"I won't leave you here, Belle. You don't have your car and everyone is drunk. And besides, do you want August or any other drunken boy hitting on you? I won't be here to rescue you this time." She joked.

Belle sighed. She saw Emma entering the house and going upstairs with a girl and she didn't really have any other friends at the party so she was kinda forced to accept Ruby's invitation. "Okay. But, won't Regina be mad?"

"Leave it to me." 

* * *

"About time. I was freaking freezing here." Complained Regina when the two girls got in the car.

"Relax." Ruby unlocked the car and the cheerleader rapidly got in the passenger seat, Belle in the backseat and Ruby in the driver. As soon as Ruby started the car, Regina turned the heat on. She hated the cold.

The ride was silent and somehow uncomfortable for the three girls. For Belle because she was desperately trying not to look at Ruby. For Ruby because she was freaking out thinking about the shiver she felt at Belle's touch. And for Regina because Emma's words still haunted her mind. The cheerleader could see through the door mirror how Belle was sending her girlfriend shy glances and when she looked at Ruby she found her looking back at her through the rearview mirror.

_Heroes like sweet innocent girls._

Oh, no way. No fucking way. The short brunette put her hand on Ruby's thigh and squeezed, getting her girlfriend's attention.

"Baby, drop Belle first. I have somehing to show you." She said loud enough for Belle to hear.

Ruby was a little surprised but nodded anyway. "Ok."

Regina smiled and pulled her hand away. Don't mess with Regina Mills, bitch.

* * *

**TBC**...


	2. Chapter 2

Monday sucks. And basketball season sucks even more. Emma truthfully hated it but she couldn't quit or else their coach wouldn't let her play on the next football season. She looked over at the cheerleading squad and smiled at Regina, who simply ignored her. Emma rolled her eyes at the girl's denial. She knew Regina liked her too, the chemistry between them was undeniable but the head cheerleader was too proud to ever admit it. She was gonna change that though and soon enough Regina would be hers.

Emma was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't see the ball that was thrown at her and collide with her face.

"Fuck!" She yelled, holding her now bleeding nose. "Who was it?" 

Ruby ran to her and pushed the blonde hands away so she could see her split nose. "It was me. Sorry Emma, but you weren't paying attention and-" 

Ruby was cut off by a hard punch on her face. "What the fuck, Emma? It was an accident!" 

"I'm sure it was." The blonde tried hitting the brunette again but their coach stopped her. 

"Enough! Swan, to the infirmary. You too, Lucas." 

Regina was watching the scene from her sit on the bleachers. She controlled herself to not running to the blonde when the ball hit her face and she started bleeding. Then when Emma punched Ruby she knew she should step up for her girlfriend but she was too worried about Emma to even care. She watched as their coach walked them outside the gym and asked her coach to be dismissed from the practice. The coach let her go and she ran to the infirmary.

When she got there she saw Emma lying in the bed, getting her nose stitched by the nurse, and Ruby sitting on a chair holding a bag of ice against her cheekbone. Regina wanted to stay by Emma's side, holding her hand while she got stitched but her girlfriend was right there.

She walked to the quarterback, pulled the bag away and touched her angry red cheek. "Does it hurt?" 

"Not much, the ice helps. It will probably hurt after a few hours though." 

"Emma is a brute." She said, kissing her girlfriend's hurt cheek. 

Emma heard what Regina said and had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say anything. There she was with a broken nose, getting stitched by a young nurse with no other experience than giving students aspirin and Regina's only worry was her stupid girlfriend who didn't have a single cut. And on top of it all she says Emma is a brute. Bitch. 

"I'm going home. I'll call you later, ok?" Said Ruby getting up and leaving the ice bag on the table. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No, it's ok. I'm just gonna sleep anyway. Come see me after classes, ok?" 

Regina just nodded and Ruby kissed her softly before leaving. The head cheerleader wait a minute to make sure her girlfriend had left and moved next to Emma on the bed. Emma avoid looking at her.

"Did you call her mother?" She asked the nurse. 

"Yes, she said she was working and couldn't come." The nurse told her, finishing the stitches. 

"That's very typical of her." 

"Shouldn't you be in class, Regina?" Emma asked bitterly. 

"Don't worry about me." 

"Oh trust me, I don't." 

The nurse put a large band-aid on Emma's nose after finishing with the stitches. "You can stay here until your mother comes, Emma. I'll give some pain killers but don't worry you'll be fine, it was just a deep cut but it's not broken or anything." 

Emma just nodded and the nurse went for the painkillers. Regina tried holding the blonde's hand but Emma wouldn't let her. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Regina?" 

"Wasting my time it seems." The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Obviously, seeing as I'm a brute. And why would you care about a brute like me anyway, right?" 

Regina sighed. "Don't be so touchy, you called me a bitch at the party."

"That's because you are a bitch, Regina. I wasn't trying to insult you." 

"Same here, Emma." 

You could cut the tension with a knife and it was not a bad tension as anyone would think after an exchange of insults. No. It was pure sexual tension. If it wasn't for the nurse they'd probably be making out right now. 

"Here you have the painkillers. I'm going to get some coffee and I'll be right back." The nurse gave Emma the pills and left. 

"My mom won't show up. Drive me home?" Asked the blonde.

"Oh, now you want me around. I'm flattered." Said Regina and Emma just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let me just get my backpack."  

* * *

Ruby was about to leave the building when someone called her name. She looked at the person and smiled seeing it was Belle. 

"Ruby, hi. What happened to your face?" Asked the blue-eyed girl worried. 

"Emma punched me." The quarterback explained her friend. 

"Oh my God. Why?" 

Ruby shrugged. "I threw a basketball to her face." 

"Well, I kind of can understand why."  

Belle thought Ruby had finally found out about Emma and Regina or maybe she had seen them together or something, but Ruby looked back at her strangely. 

"It was an accident. Why would I want to do it?" 

Belle smiled nervously, shrugging. "No reason. Just... You know, Emma is really upsetting. Even I want to throw something at her every now and then." She tried joking so Ruby would let it go.

"I guess. She just seems plenty fucked up in the head to me. Anyway, shouldn't you be in class?" 

"Free period. You going home?" 

Ruby nodded. "Yes, I feel like sleeping the whole day but I just remembered I have an history exam tomorrow and I have to study. I hate history you know, I just can't remember anything." 

Belle ran a hand through her hair. "Hm... I could help you studying if you'd like. History is really easy if you know how to memorize things. I can give you some tips." 

"That would be great, Belle. I just get so distracted whenever I'm studying and if you there you won't let me ... space out." As if she wouldn't be spacing out even more with Belle around. 

"Great. There's only one period left, I can miss class for once and we could go to the public library if you feeling well." 

"I'm feeling well but I would rather shower first since I've been sweating and all. But how about you come with me and we study at my house? There's no one home, we don't have to worry about noises or getting interrupted." 

Belle couldn't believe her luck. She was going to be alone with Ruby at her house. Could it get any better? Well, it could and she hoped it would. 

"Sure. Let's go then."  

* * *

Regina parked her car in front of Emma's house. The ride had been uneventful, except for Emma's insistent hand running up and down the brunette's thigh. Regina pushed the hand aside at least three times until she gave up. 

"Will you come in?" Asked the blonde, who still had her hand on Regina's thigh. 

"No." The brunette pushed the hand away and looked at the blonde. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, if you show up that's it." 

"C'mon Gina, I'm hurt. Come take care of me." 

"Call one of your sluts to take care of you, like Jennifer for example. She seemed pretty willing to open her legs for you at the party, I'm sure she'll be willing to come over and 'take care of you'." 

"You're jealous, uh?" Smirked Emma, or at least she tried cuz her nose hurt like hell. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Swan. Now get out of my car. You punched my girlfriend I don't even know why I'm here right now." 

Emma approached her lips to the brunette's ear and whispered: "Because you obviously care about me more than you care about her. You can denial it all you want, Regina. But you won't want me less, no matter how hard you try. And if you'd stop being a spoiled little bitch for just five minutes you'd see how much I like you and how much you mean to me. Just keep pretending you're in love with "Ms. Right" and calling me a brute but don't expect me to come running to you when she finds out about us and don't want you anymore. I might as well have moved on by then." Emma kissed the brunette's cheek and opened the door to get out of the car. "Bye, cutie." 

Regina watched Emma getting inside the house and then she broke down crying. 

* * *

Emma Swan may be a badass... Well, a high school badass at least. But she certainly had feeling. Lots of feelings. And that's why as soon as she was safe inside her lonely house she broke down crying her heart out. The reason was not her busted nose or the fact her mother didn't give a shit about her, no. The reason was Regina Mills. The feisty brunette was driving her crazy, she couldn't get her out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. She found herself day dreaming about her in classes and drawing hearts with her name on her notebook. She was becoming such a softie. Sure she would play it cool, pretending she didn't give a shit about her and fooling around with other girls but then when she was laying in her bed at night she would cry bitter tears and ask herself: Why can't she just choose me? Why is Ruby Lucas such a better choice? And then her sadness would turn into anger and she would curse her name. She would tell herself Regina Mills is not worth it, that she is just a spoiled brat who thinks she can play with everyone. A bitch who would end up working at some market and come home to a careless husband, two or three kids and an old dusty prom queen tiara... 

But no, she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew it was only her bitterness speaking. Regina was an A student and she was going to make it big. She was going to be high in life and she would barely remember who Emma Swan was. She would come home at Christmas or Thanks Giving and they would see each other and exchange polite smiles and then they would go back to their lives and be strangers again. Emma didn't want this to happen. She wanted to date her all through high school and until their last year of college and then propose. She wanted to marry her and deal with her bitchiness every single day. She wanted her to have her kids and spend all of their lives together. But she knew she was asking for too much. 

"Enough, Emma! Stop being a fucking pussy!" She told herself, wiping away her tears. "You don't need her. Forget her. Just forget her!" 

And that was when she decided she wasn't going to cry for Regina Mills anymore.  

* * *

Regina fixed her make-up before getting out the car. She spent about thirty minutes crying until she ran out of tears. She knew her mother would be home and that meant she couldn't cry in there. Cora didn't tolerate tears unless they were from physical pain. She didn't tolerate weakness. She did accept the fact her daughter liked girls, "special girls" or not, and she did accept pretty much everything. Everything but weakness. She was actually a good mother. She was careful, too careful sometimes. She gave Regina everything she asked for, what turned her into a "spoiled brat" like Emma would say. She never laid a hand on her. Her only problem were the tears and Regina knew that should be a trauma of hers. She didn't care tough, she wasn't prone to cry anyway.

The head cheerleader opened up the front door and stepped inside the house. She was longing for a hot shower and her bed. Fortunately, her mother wasn't home and she thanked God for that. After a long relaxing shower she laid down on her bed, trying her best to forget what happened. She didn't want to think about Emma or Ruby or anything at all. But that was impossible, she wouldn't stop thinking about Emma. She couldn't believe she was falling in love with her. Emma was so annoying, so full of herself, so frustrating, so childish, so damn irresistible.

Ugh! That's it, she had had enough. She was going to stop lying to herself, she was going to talk to Ruby and tell her the truth. She was going to tell Emma she loves her and she was going to be happy. She was done playing a character, playing the bitch everybody thinks she is. From now on, she was just going to be plain Regina. 

She smiled to herself, letting sleep take over. Tomorrow would be the day.  

* * *

It was 7:15 am and Regina was standing by her locker, waiting for Emma. The blonde always came by to flirt with her before the ring bells and she hoped today wasn't an expection. A few minutes later, she saw the blonde walking her way and she smiled nervously. That's it, the moment had come. Only Emma walked past her, not even looking her way. She frowned and turned around to see the blonde taking that slut Jennifer's hand and walking her to class. 

 _O-kay, what's going on here_? She thought to herself. Only yesterday Emma was all "I like you, your place is by my side" and now she ignores her and starts acting all lovey-dovey with that slut? Something was terribly wrong and she was going to find out what.

As soon as first period was over she dragged Emma to the bathroom. "What's wrong with you?" 

The blonde arched an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with me? You're the one who dragged me here." 

Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Stop playing dumb. You didn't talk to me. Why?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Regina?" She took a step closer to her. "You're always telling me to stop talking to you and now that I granted your wish you ask me why?!" 

"I have something to tell you." 

Emma faked a smile. "Well, I've got news for you, princess. I don't fucking care!" 

Regina was starting to lose her patience. Why did Emma have to be such an asshole right now? Gosh! "Emma, can you stop being a jerk for two minutes?" 

"What do you want, Regina? Just tell me already. Want me fuck you? I heard Lucas is a prude so I get it you're in need of a good fuck or am I wrong? That's why you dragged me here, right? You want a quickie before you go back to her arms so you two can talk about what a jerk Emma is!" 

Emma was now holding onto Regina's waist, hard enough to leave her hands print there but Regina was so shocked that she didn't even feel the pain. The blonde's words hurt more than her hands ever could. 

"Stop it, Emma." Regina wanted to yell but it came out as a weak whisper. She could feel her eyes getting wet and she just hoped she wouldn't cry in front of her.

"Oh, don't worry, I will stop. I'll make sure that you don't even hear my voice anymore, okay? You won't have to worry about me anymore. I loved to fuck you and hell, you have such a talented mouth! But honestly, no pussy is worth it. Just go back to your hero and I don't know... Suck her dick or something and she may gives you what you need." 

Enough. 

Regina pushed her off as hard as she could, putting her bitchy mask back on as she smirked. There would be time for tears later, right now she just wanted to put Emma in her place. "Why, thank you, Swan. Seems like you finally understood I want your sorry ass far from me." Now it was her turn to take a step closer to the blonde. "You're so full of yourself, aren't you? Well, let me tell you something..." She whispered into her ear. "You are a lame fuck. You may have a big dick but what's use if you don't know what to do with it?" She kissed her earlobe, smiling victoriously when Emma got goose bumps. "Anyway, I'm glad you'll finally leave me alone. And you know what? I may take your word and give my girlfriend a blow-job. She sure tastes better you." She winked at the furious blonde and walked out of the bathroom. 

Regina was fuming. And to think she was going to tell that asshole she loves her. Oh, Emma Swan, you don't know what you've done.  

* * *

"Ruby, are you listening to me?" Asked a mad Regina. 

Ruby sighed for the fourth time. "Yes, Regina. I've been listening to you calling Emma an asshole for an hour. Can we change the subject?" 

The cheerleader crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm mad at someone who left this ugly bruise on your face." 

"Her face is much worse. Can you just let it go?" The quarterback groaned and laid down on her bed. 

They were alone at Ruby's house and Ruby was trying to have some sexy time with her girlfriend but Regina wouldn't stop talking about Emma. Every time Ruby tried to say something, the shorter girl would shut her out and keep rambling about the blonde.

 _Belle_ _would_ _never_ _do_ _that_. _I'm_ _sure_. 

There she was thinking about Belle again. She couldn't help but smile, remembering their study session. The blue-eyed beauty was so cute, so shy, so lovely, so gentle. So unlike Regina. Ruby used to love Regina's fiery and kind of bitchy personality but it was starting to get on her nerves lately. All she did was yell at Ruby for everything and pick up fights all the time. Ruby loved her; she did; but she was starting to get tired of being treated like shit. It seemed like Regina only treated her well in front of other people but couldn't care less about her when they were alone. She wondered what it would be like to date Belle. How would she treat her? How would her pink lips taste? How would her pale skin feel against hers? How would her moans of pleasure sound?  

"What's with the blush?" Asked the cheerleader, arching an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"You're blushing and you have that dreamy look on your face. What are you thinking about?" 

Ruby blushed even harder, thinking about something to say. "You wanna know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking we've been here for an hour, an hour we could have spent having sex, and all you do is rambling about how much you hate Emma Swan. That's what I'm thinking." 

The tiny brunette looked guilty for a second before straddling her girlfriend, unbuttoning her shirt. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, okay?" She whispered, kissing the blue-eyed girl's neck. 

Ruby just closed her eyes, trying hard not to think about Belle while her girlfriend worshipped her body. She couldn't. There was no denying, she was falling in love with Belle French. 

* * *

The next day, the couple walked into school holding hands and catching Belle's eyes. The nerd girl looked at them and sighed before hiding her face inside of her locker. If only she could stop crushing on Ruby. Things would be so much easier. She felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around, finding a smiling Ruby standing there... And still holding hands with her girlfriend, who just looked plain bored. 

"Hey." Said Belle, hugging her books. 

"Hi, I just wanted to thank you again. Thanks to you, I did great at that history test." 

"I'm glad I could help." Belle smiled and blushed a little bit. She could see Regina frowning and she quickly told Ruby she had to go. "I'll see you later. Bye." She walked away. 

Regina let go of Ruby's hand, facing her. "What was that about? When and where exactly did she help you? And why was she blushing?" 

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I bumped into her the other day when Emma punched me and I remembered I had this test and she helped me study, that's all." 

"Oh, you had a study session with the book freak and you didn't tell me anything?" 

"Don't call her that! Why you gotta be so mean to everyone? I needed help and she helped me and thanks God she did or else I would have failed the damn test." Ruby turned around, walking away. She was done with Regina's bitchiness. 

But Regina followed her because she wasn't quite finished yet. "I'm being mean, Ruby? I told you I would take you home and take care of you and you said no because you were going to sleep and now I find out you've been with another girl and didn't tell me anything!"

"We've been studying, that's all! And I would have told you but guess what? You didn't show up like you said you would. You didn't even call me, Regina. So quit playing the jealous girlfriend!"

"Ruby, what the-" 

"No! You know what? I'm done with you, Regina. We're over." The quarterback walked inside the classroom, leaving Regina there. 

Everyone was staring at her and it took everything in her to not run away from there. "What are you idiots looking at? Just go back to your pathetic little lives!" She yelled at them, going to her own classroom. 

Regina didn't know it but Emma was there, watching their interaction from her locker. The blonde mentally hit herself, feeling like the dumbest person walking on earth. Regina was single now but she didn't stand a chance because she had been a jerk to her. She cursed herself several times before going to class.

 _Well_ _done_ , _Swan_! 

* * *

Regina spent the rest of the morning and afternoon alone. Some of her friends, if you could call them friends, tried to talk to her but they ended up being yelled at. So they just gave up. 

"If you keep shutting people out you'll end up alone." 

Regina was about to tell this girl to fuck off but she turned around to find Kathryn standing there. Kathryn was her best friend, her only real friend, and she had moved away five months ago. Regina missed her terribly so even though she was having a shitty day she couldn't help but smile. And this time it was a sincere happy smile. 

"Oh my God, Kathy!" She hugged the blonde girl as tight as she could. "What are you doing here? I've missed you so much!" 

Kathryn smiled back, gently rubbing her best friend's back. "Well, you seemed so down on our last chat that I thought you may needed your bestie to cheer you up." 

"Oh, you have no idea just how much I need you right now!" Regina pulled away from the hug, looking into her friend's eyes. "I can't believe you're here." 

Kathryn giggled. "Well, I'm here and I want you to tell me everything. I won't leave until I help you solve this drama you've got yourself into." 

Regina just nodded, taking her best friend's hand and leading her to her car. She could miss Chemistry for once. She had a lot to talk about with Kathryn and the blonde was totally right; the fucking drama had to end. 

* * *

**TBC**...

 


End file.
